ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kimberley Snow
Kimberley "Kim" Snow ( Born January 3, 1984), is a professional wrestler and Valet, and Also an American Model born in Jacksonville, Florida, working under the ring name Kimberley. She is currently employed to Xtreme Championship Wrestling (XCW) and Chaotic Championship Wrestling (CCW). She also previously worked for Extreme World Wrestling (2004), Women's World Wrestling (2005), and Ultimate Women's Wrestling Association (2006). She was also and still is an American Model, and she posed for several magazines. The Early Life Kimberley "Kim" Snow was born on January 3, 1987, to Keith and Kirstee Snow. Kimberley was brought up in Jacksonville, Florida. Her first interests were Gymnastics and Volleyball. She was known to be a popular young girl and was even respected friends with the likes of Lindsay Lohan, Paris and Nikki Hilton and Britney Sears. Kimberley first got an interest in Wrestling when she was just 7 years old, while her brother and father watched it. Her child-hood favorite was "Macho Man" Randy Savage. She liked wrestling, even in her teen years, now with favorites The Rock, Triple H, Trish Stratus and Luna Vachon. Kimberley left school and headed for Universary at the age of 18. There, she learned Medical Studies. Upon having a high degree in Medical Work, Kimberley then took in modeling. She was featured on COPA Swimwear Gear, where she was a Bikini Model. She then worked small jobs, doing Modeling. Her first mega modeling deal was with Lacoste, where she was modeling a new perfume. She was then spotted by a Road Agent. They asked her if she would be interested in wrestling entertainment. Without Hesitation, Kimberley accepted the offer. From here, she kept on at her Modeling also. She accepted the Deal in 2003, but didn't get recognized until 2004. Miss New York USA Kimberley competed in the Miss New York Beauty Pageant. Kimberley was not a highly experienced model, but she came first and won the competition. Here, she thought modeling would be her only career, even though she would take up wrestling soon enough. She then would compete in Miss USA. Miss USA Kimberley competed in the Miss USA contest for a chance to compete in the Miss Universe, if she won the competition. Over-all, Kimberley was the runner-up, losing to Rhyian Lopez. Rhyian moved onto the Miss Universe competition. Since the former Miss New York was the runner up in the competition, she became Miss USA. She stayed as Miss USA, but she then resigned as Miss USA because she thought it would be better to make a move at her Wrestling Job. Kimberley, still stated in an interview: "I think resigning as Miss USA was a right step for me to take. I have a wrestling career, and I have to work hard. Just because I am taking up Wrestling, doesn't mean that I am not going to stop my Modeling Career." First On Screen Federation - EWW / Manager Kimberley first got into training in various small federations. She learned techniques, and was known for learning moves very quickly. This lead to her on screen debut in Extreme World Wrestling, EWW in May 2004. She became the on screen valet of Brody Davis, and accompanied him to most matches as a manager. As she accompanied Brody to his match against T-Dawg, Kimberley would then be attacked by T-Dawg's manager, Rebeccah Ray. This led to conflict on EWW. Kimberley was with little experience, so Rebeccah usually got the best of her. After T-Dawg beat Brody ina Singles Match, T-Dawg pulled Kimberley into the ring. There, he handed her over to Rebeccah who nailed Kimberley with a DDT. An On Screen feud would soon happen with Kimberley and Rebeccah though Rebeccah was then released from EWW. After Brody won the EWW World Heavyweight Championship, he told Kimberley that he did not need her help, and that she was a waste of time. This led to Kimberley getting a solo career in EWW. As EWW's Backstage Interviewer // Feud Wtih Tanya Creed She first became the Backstage Interviewer of EWW, And Interviewed most wrestlers and divas. In July 2004, while interviewing the heel EWW Women's Champion, Tanya Creed, Tanya insulted Kimberley and called her stupid and non talented. Tanya took advantage of Kimberley, and thought it would be fun for Kimberley to have her first match here in EWW. Tanya issued a challenge to Kimberley, and told her that she would face her tonight in a singles competition, and even put her Women's Title on the line. Kimberley did not want to compete but she was told she had to or lose her job. On July 16, 2004, Kimberley faced Tanya in a Singles Competition. Kimberley was down most of the match, with little in ring experience, compared to the 5 ft 11, 160 Pound Tanya Creed, who dominated most of the match. While Kimberley was in the corner, Tanya ran at Kimberley. Kimberley was able to jump up and catch Tanya in a Sunset Flip Pin. The referee pinned 1..2..3, and Kimberley won the Women's Title on her first match. Even with the Women's Title, Kimberley did not know if she wanted to become a full-time women's wrestler. As she stayed out of the ring for a week, a diva battle royal was held on that week, where the winner would face her at Summer Bash. The match ended in a draw with both Tanya Creed and Lady Poison winning the match. The divas then went on to face Kimberley on July 31, at Summer Bash. Lady and Tanya double teamed Kimberley most of the match, which left Kimberley out for most of it. After Lady delivered the Lady Spinebuster to Tanya, she then picked Kimberley up and delieverd the Ladilicious (Powerbomb Pin) to Kimberley. Lady pinned Kimberley before Tanya broke up the pin. Tanya and Lady fought mostly, before Tanya cheated and hit Lady with a steel small trophy like thing. Lady was knocked out. As Tanya turned around, Kimberley did an unexpected Diving Crossbody from the top rope. Kimberley was able to pin Tanya, and retain her Women's Championship. On August 12, there was a 3 on 3 diva tag-team match. Kimberley teamed with Desire and Kirsty Paxton to defeat Tanya, Lady Poison and Latoya after Desire did a swinging neckbreaker on Latoya. EWW Closes EWW then closed on August 23, for a Re-Vamp. Kimberley was forced to give up ehr Women's Title. She remained out of wrestling until September 5, when EWW returned. She returned to find the Women's Championship Vacant, as all of the other titles were too. EWW - Back as a Manager // Wrestler She competed in a Diva Wet and Wild Battle Royal, but lost at the end to Lady Poison, and Lady won the Women's Championship. After the match, Kimberley stayed out of matches for most of September and October. Instead, she accompanied Cold Iced F**kerz, to the ring. She helped Cold Ice F**kerz win the World Tag-Team Championships. Kimberley then stayed as a Manager and a Backstage Interviewer. She once again left Cold Ine F**kerz, as she wanted to take a Solo Career. Feud with Tanya Creed Tanya Creed once again challenged Kimberley to a match. Kimberley faced Tanya on 13 September, in a Singles Match. Kimberley was about to do a Diving Crossbody when Lady Poison, the Women's Champion, Interrupted and made Kimberley fall. Tanya then covered and secured a Three Count. Kimberley would then face Tanya again next week, with Lady banned from ring-side. After hitting a DDT, Kimberley won the match. On October 1, Kimberley competed in an Intergender Tag-Team Match, teaming up with Philip Brown to defeat Tanya Creed and Crissis Rellic. The next PPV was Halloween Massacre, a Diva Battle Royal was set at Halloween Massacre for a contendership at the women's title. Kimberley successfully eliminated Barbie Blonde and Lizzy Tay. After she pulled down the rope when Tanya Creed ran at her, Kimberley was able to eliminate Tanya and win the match. She would face Tanya for the last time, in a Streetfight on December 2, and yet again she would defeat Tanya after doing a Surprise Roll-Up. There would then end as Kimberley would start a feud with Lady Poison. Feud with Lady Poison Kimberley would start an on screen feud with Lady Poison on December 9. She faced Lady Poison in a non title singles match. Kimberley lost the match after Lady did the Ladilicious and secured a three count. Kimberley would then have her last match at the PPV Christmas Chaos. She would face Lady for the EWW Women's Championship. After successfully planting Lady with a Jumping Impaler DDT, Kimberley would win the Women's Championship for her second time. She was later told that EWW was short on money and needed to close. Kimberley left EWW as the last Women's Champion on December 18. Women's World Wrestling - WWW Kimberley would join Women's Wrestling Federation after spending a month out of wrestling, sometime around January 2005. She would first become a Low Carder, and a Manager to Mrs Nasty. She accompanied Mrs Nasty to most matches, and helped Mrs Nasty win the World Women's Championship. Kimberley would then compete in her first ever match in WWW. She would face off against Meggie Gene. After using an Impaler DDT, Kimberley would cover Meggie for the three-count and win her first match. Feud With Meggie G Kimberley would feud with Meggie for the next couple of weeks. She would face Meggie in a Bra and Panties match. Meggie stripped herself down to her Bra and Panties on purpose, for a pop from the crowd. Kimberley would then win that match. Sh would continue to feud with Meggie which led to an Inter-Gender Tag-Team match with Kimberley and Mrs Nasty VS Meggie and Britney Hilton. After Mrs Nasty and Kimberley did a double Facebuster, Mrs Nasty would pin Britney for the win. Kimberley would then face Meggie G again next week, in a Paddle On The Pole Match. Meggie would win this match but she asked to be spanked instead of Kimberley. Kimberley would then face Meggie on March 15 in March Madness. She would defeat Meggie with a Schoolboy Roll Up. After the match, Kimberley was attacked by the WWW Featherweight Champion, Sandra Blaze. This would lead to Kimberley and Meggie's feud ending. Soon after, Meggie accepted a Playboy Deal and left WWW. Feud For the Featherweight Championship w/Sandra Blaze. Kimberley would face Sandra and Kitty in a Triple Threat Match on March 22. If Sandra won, Kimberley or Kitty were never allowed to have a title match again for this year. Though out of Kimberley and Kitty, Whichever won of them won the match, they would face Sandra next week for the Featherweight Championship. In the outcome of the match, Kimberley won the match after being able to do a Spinning Facebuster on Sandra, while Kitty was down. Kimberley would then face Sandra next week. She faced Sandra for the WWW Featherweight Championship next week. After a well fought match, Kimberley once again beat Sandra, this time doing her finishing maneuver, an Impaler DDT. Kimberley would achieve what she wanted in WWW. Sandra would then beat Kimberly with a Re-Match Clause the following week and win back her Championship. Kimberley, who then activated her Re-Match Clause, Won the Championship the following week. Kimberley then found a small injury, and Vacated her championship. Finding out that it wasn't a bad injury, when she came back 5 days later, she was re-awarded her Featherweight Championship, making her a Three Time Featherweight Champion. Night Of Champions - Another Title Win A "Night Of Champions" would happen at the April PPV "Dont Let Em Fool Ya". It would be Kimberley (Featherweight Champ) VS Cassie DeRaven (Tag-team Champ) vs Maria Deraven (Tag-Team Champ) vs Torrance Walker (Glimmer Champ) and Angel Draven (World Extreme Women's Champion). It would be an Over The Tope Battle Royal. Order of Eliminations: Torrance Walker Cassie and Maria Maria DeRaven Angel Draven Cassie DeRaven Kimberley Angel Draven Kimberly Winner - Kimberley. Kimberly would win the match after Angel thought everyone was eliminated. Kimberley stood behind Angel and then threw her out of the ring. She automatically had the choice of what championship she wanted and what championship she wanted a contendership for. Seeing as she wanted to dominate WWW, She took The World Extreme Women's Championship, WWW's most prized possession. She then asked for a contendership at the Glimmer Championship, against Torrance Walker. Kimberley now held two titles at once. I Want The Glimmer!! - Feud with Torrance Wrestlers Managed * Brody Davis EWW * Cold Hearted F**kerz EWW * Mrs Nasty WWW Championships Won * EWW Women's Champion (x2 & last champion) * WWW Featherweight Champion (x3) * WWW World Extreme Women's Champion (x1) Past and Current Romances * Brody Davis (Managerial - Past) * Cold Hearted F**kerz (Managerial - Past) Past Feuds * Kimberley VS Tanya Creed (EWW) * Kimberley VS Lady Poison (EWW) * Kimberley VS Meggie G (WWW) * Kimberley VS Sandra Blaze (WWW) Gimmicks * Ditzy Blonde (Start Of EWW) * Girl Next Door (Most Of EWW) * Girl Next Door (WWW) Stables // Tag-Teams * Cold Hearted F**kerz w/Roxxi